greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Roixeaume
History Origin Roixeaume was a female demonic being that was native to the Cancer Worlds of Space Sector 0666. She lived thousands of years ago during an early history in the universe when the inhabitants of Oa embarked on their ambitious plan to bring order to the cosmos. During this era, they constructed a race of android enforcers that they called Manhunters who served as their agents. However, in order to prove them to be flawed, the Guardian Krona tampered with their programming. As a result, the Manhunters turned against their charges and their actions led to the Massacre of Sector 666. From the devastation emerged only a few survivors such as Roixeaume and Qull who joined forces with similar beings such as Orphram as well as Dal-Xauix. These beings made use of powerful magic but lacked the focus to achieve their goals. Thus, they sought out a fifth member to join their group and to that end they traveled to the world of Ryut that had been devastated by the Manhunters. The only inhabitant was a badly wounded male by the name of Atros who felt nothing but rage towards the Guardians due to the actions of their enforcers. Atros was taken into their ranks and they became known as the Five Inversions. This group became known as a terrorist force that waged a war against the Guardians and their Manhunters. Roixeaume continued during this time when she along with her brethren formed their Empire of Tears. During this time, Atros continued pressure his fellow Inversions in order to learn the secrets of Blood Prophecy magic but was denied. This was because he was informed that the magic was too dangerous to be used. On one such occasion, Roixeaume was confronted by Atros who demanded to learn the magic but she angrily rejected him. To learn these secrets, Atros claimed that he was in love with her and thus seduced her into revealing the powers of Blood Prophecy. Afterwards, the Oans continued their campaign against the Inversions leading to all of them being imprisoned on Ysmault for all of time. Prophecy Fulfilled They remained for countless years where she and Qull witnessed the arrival of Green Lantern Abin Sur. He had arrived on the world to search for survivors of a crashed ship and during this time he met with the Inversions where Qull told him the tale of the Blackest Night Prophecy. Following this event, Atros would be taken to find the source of The Black. This saw the death of Abin Sur and Atros reimprisoned on Ysmault which was where he began to complete a prophecy that he had witnessed. The vision he saw involved him slaying his fellow Inversions inclyding Roxieaume and using their blood to create the Red Lantern Corps. Though deceased, she would be resurrected during the Blackest Night where she temporarily became a member of the Black Lantern Corps until her undead body was destroyed. Whilst seemingly destroyed, she and the other Inversions were being restored beneath Ysmault's surface following the use of the Blood Seed to reforge the Red Lantern Central Power Battery. She and her comrades remained beneath the Power Battery undiscovered until Ratchet accidently encountered them whilst examining the underground area. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Blood Magic' *'Blood Prophecy' Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Roixeaume/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Villains Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members